Little Ruechan
by Dobby123
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi had a little spat during the time the Junins were nominating their squads. Iruka walked out and got turned into a seven year old and now Kakashi is trying to fix it.
1. Prologue

**Here's another story I've been thinking on.**

Prologue

The day seemed a little thicker especially in the small office where all the Junín's, a single Chunin, and Hokage were in. Nothing about this day was good though it was suppose to be an exciting moment. It was the day where all the Junín teachers were supposed to nominate their squad for the Chunin Exam. A step up in the ninja world.

Unfortunately, there's a chunin who once taught those genies and was simply worried about them.

"All I'm just saying," the tan chunin said to a pale Junín. "Is that I don't think the kids are ready and…"

The pale Junín stared at the smile chunin, "And who are you to say what I should do to my subordinates there my team and if I feel they're ready then they're ready. Don't tell me what to do chunin stay in your place."  
The air thickens as Iruka hid his eyes. Kakashi gulped as he realizes he said more then he should've.

Iruka smiled a cold smile, nobody missed, "Of course Junín-sama." Iruka walked to the Hokage and set down a folder and left.

This day went downhill thanks to Kakashi.


	2. Hit

Little Rue-chan Chapter 1 Hit

Iruka stormed out of the office making a few ANBU who was guarding the door shift a bit because of his aura. He never had been the one to keep his emotion in check. Damn Jounins, Iruka growled as stepped out side. Damn Jounins, he growled as he made his way on top of the Hokage monument. That always happens them Jounins. Do us chunins have to become jounins just get the same respect? Iruka easily can become a jounin if he wanted to.

Believe it or not, Iruka also went on missions with the ANBU a couple of times. Each one been more successful then the next. Iruka also been offered positions in the ANBU, also offered promotion, but he turned it down because he loved kids. He chose to train their future shinobies.

"Ungrateful jackasses," Iruka hissed. "Work hard for them and they acted as though they're much better then us. Without us chunins they would be stuck doing our jobs." Believe it they had to go through it when ever they had war or they were on shut down. Thanks to them they never had to do anything, but suffer occasional C-D rank mission.

Iruka was silently fuming he almost didn't notice and ominous aura behind him. Jumping out of the way he saw a huge mist ninja. The man had an umbrella and unleashed a many deadly needles. Iruka reared back as he realized that the needles weren't poison, but explosions.

Iruka landed lightly on the ground. The mist jounin laugh, "For a chunin you pretty good."

Iruka hissed, "My rank has nothing to do on how well I handle myself." Iruka stated eyes narrowing dangerously. The mist ninja backed up a few when Iruka aura spiked. "I'm pretty strong and when I'm pissed I'm stronger. So why don't you do me a favor and get lost."

Mist ninja response was a barrage of needles. Iruka spin out of the way. They both proceeded in throwing a barrage of weapons at each other ignoring the audience they gain.

………………………………………………………………………

When Iruka left Kakashi was fighting not to smack himself silly. He didn't mean to say what he did in fact it wasn't suppose to come out the way it did, but it did. Now he's pissed and no amount of ass kissing is going to change what I did. For crying out loud he told his to 'stay in your place'. That the lowest of low. Idiot. The jounins are all staring at Kakashi. He just pretty much said that all the jounins think that you chunin are worthless. It wasn't true.

Why, why did he have to say that? Iruka won't listen to him now. Not after this.

Just as Kakashi was about to make a move to the door there was an explosion that shook the building he was in. All the jounins disappeared out of the room and onto the Hokage monument to see a surprising fight.

"For a chunin you pretty good." The mist ninja said. You could literally hear Iruka growl.

"My rank has nothing to do on how well I handle myself." Kakashi felt the debris of the aftermath of their argument. The two ninjas started throwing all their weapons at each other. Kakashi had to admit that Iruka was good.

……………………………………………………………………....

Iruka skidded and took a deep shaky breathe. The bastard was staying down. Had to give the mist nin his props he was good, but not good enough. Iruka threw a kunai and manage to hit. The kunai had an explosion tag on it so he ended up blowing the nin a few paces. He took the moment to attack but was surprised when even more needles came at him. Ducking behind a tree he tried to think of away take the man down.

"Wow this is the best fun I've ever had. To think you last longer then an average jounin and you're so small."

A vein popped on Iruka forehead, but he refused to be baited.

"Oh, to bad that little tease didn't work. I guess I just have to get that kid." Iruka eyes widen as he saw one of his former students being targeted. Crap the needles are to fast. "Neji get out of the way."

Neji did a rotation, but the needles flew right threw them and…

Shing, the needles were all sticking in and his skin. Iruka cough up blood as he looked at Neji to see that he was shocked and sick. He looked like he wanted to faint he was so pale. Iruka blood was all over the place and Neji.  
Iruka sighs, "Your mistakes were entering Konoha and attacking my students."

………………………………………………………………………

It was horrible. Kakashi thought while holding down Naruto. So many needles in that small body. All that blood spurting out. He looked anything, but dead he was pissed and you can see it in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, why don't you want us to fight if we all get together then we can end this quickly." Kakashi said others were agreeing.

"Then what would you people learn?" The Hokage said smoking his pipe. "It's seems that we all forgotten something. Respect, honor, trust, it seem I can't get you guys to remember that. Kakashi showed a perfect example of not respecting people." Kakashi shot the Hokage a look only he could read: _I didn't mean for it to come out that way._

_All the more reasons you should apologize._

Iruka was staggering; bless his heart he was still trying to fight. Just lie down and we'll help you. Kakashi sneezed and he got a strong whiffed of the ocean. Kakashi looked to see water materializing around him.

………………………………………………………………………

As the water flowed around him blood wasn't far off. He felt dizzy about the blood he was steady losing and wobble. This is my one shot, Iruka thought. One chance. He didn't need hand signs for this he just needed to picture everything clear.

"_Water Style:_ _Sea Dragon Jutsu."_

The smell of the sea became stronger as the sea dragon emerges from the water. The dragon swivel slowly to its prey. The mist ninja was scared and started begging. The sea dragon opened its mouth to reveal sharp ice daggers and gobbled the mist nin up. The dragon swiveled around Iruka and disappeared in smoke. Every ninja: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, who was already there.

………………………………………………………………………

When the smoke cleared up. They heard yelps and angry curses.

Naruto was the first to have his words, "What the hell?"

Yep, Kakashi thought, this day just went to the dogs.

………………………………………………………………………

**Well my first chapter.**


	3. Memories

Little Rue-chan Chapter 2 Memories

The smoke covered his body and he wasn't in any pain besides the fact that he was hit from all sides. From inside the smoke you could here, cursing that was so creative that sailors would have to take notes on.

"Crap," from inside the smoke you could here a voice, but it was so young. It couldn't have been Iruka's. But when the smoke cleared away everybody was surprised.

………………………………………………………………………

Neji heart was beating real fast. He didn't think he could handle all the tension around here. He wanted to know what happen to Iruka-sensei. He may act like a self-center jerk that seems to be wrapped up in fate and destiny, with an ego the size of the village, he does care about some people like: Iruka-sensei, he hated to admit it but, Lee and Gai-sensei, Tenten, and Hinata, a little. He still holds a grudge against the Main Brach, but he can't help but like the gentle spirit girl.

When the smoke started to clear up you could hear low-high pitch voice. It sounded young and they owner of the voice had a very creative language.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was still holding Naruto down. He was pissed. "Let go of me Hatake." That seemed to have gotten his attention, so did half of the shinobies that were there too. Kakashi got off of me and I ran to see if my sensei was okay.

Neji didn't look too well. "Neji, Neji, talk to me." Naruto said tapping him on his bloody face. He wiped most of it off, but Neji still didn't come to.

The smoke started to clear whoever that was in that smoke, would've got smashed by Iruka for their foul mouth.

………………………………………………………………………

Finally Iruka thought. He didn't know what happened, but what ever it was. It hurts and he wasn't happy. The smoke cleared up and he had a feeling he wasn't alone. To make matters worst he wasn't wearing any clothes.

He heard gasp and somebody yelled his name with a funny title. Unthinkingly he turned and said, "I know my name is Iruka, but you got me mix up with somebody else." Iruka stood up and looked at blonde boy who look strangely familiar. "Who are you?"

The blonde boy looks at him, "Iruka-sensei that's not even funny."

"I tell you what's not funny," Iruka frowned. "This sensei of yours, I don't know whether you're blind or confused I'm not him." Iruka sigh feeling bad for the kid not until he saw a near petrified teen with blood all over him. "Hey lady are you all right?" The kid blinked at me and took a deep breathe. Iruka cheeks tinted as the girl looked at him.

"I-I'm fine," the girl look at and had the barest of smiles. "However I'm a boy," Iruka eyes widen. "Iruka can you do something for me?"

Iruka furrowed his brows but nodded.

Neji put his hands on Iruka shoulders. "Now close your eyes." When Iruka did it, Neji faced him to the crowed. "When you open your eyes identify as many people as you can. Okay?"

Iruka nodded, "Okay."

Neji sigh and thought please let this be temporary. "Okay open your eyes."

Iruka did exactly what Neji did and he felt really nervous. He didn't recognize anybody. He pasted a guy with a senbon, a guy with a scar part way of his face, a guy with spiky hair, a guy with a wrap on his chin, a guy who smoke, a female with red eyes, a purple hair female, a doggish looking woman and boy, two very big people, two lazy looking people, two people who look lazy, a pink hair girl, two blond people, and people who look a lot like this guy behind me. They all look familiar but nothing.

"Um, nobody here looks familiar except for two people." Neji frowned.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Seven," Iruka answered. Some people cursed as they realized that none of them even met until they were eight and on up. "Why what's wrong?" He looked around and saw two familiar faces and he ran up to one. "Sakumo-san.," Iruka leapt onto a very surprise Hatake.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi eyes widen. He was confused. "I'm not Sakumo, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka laugh, "That funny, because your son hardly ever comes home. He's always on missions."

Kakashi sigh, "Hokage-sama, I'm going to take him to your office."

…………………………………………………………………........

**Uh-oh it looks like somebody is going to be having a difficult life. It gets better in the next chapter, so it might take a bit longer. **


	4. Doctor

Little Rue-chan Chapter 3 Doctor

Naruto was literally throwing a fit. It was very unusual yet not unexpected. But what was really surprising was that Sasuke was making an effort to calm the demon-vessel down.

"What are we going to do, can't the doctor tell what's in his blood stream, or identify the jutsu he use and find out the side-effects of those needles." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped what they were doing looked at their idiot. Could it be that he's actually using his head.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "The doctors are doing the best they can. It's impossible to figure out what Iruka-sensei problem is within the first hour or day."

Sakura smiled, "You know I always wanted to know what Iruka-sensei look like when he was a kid. Doesn't he look kind of girlish?"

Everybody stared at Iruka-sensei. He was smaller then your average boy, he had long hair and eyelashes, slender body, and he swayed wherever he goes. He's pretty refine; he has great manners, and has an odd sense of humor.

Somebody knock on the Hokage door. It was Neji and Iruka sprang right in his arms. Everybody was shock and surprise at Neji reaction. A ghost of a smile.

"Iruka-kun, I got some of my old clothes, plus Hinata's too." Neji held out three bags full of clothes.

"But," Iruka said.

"Take them," Neji said. "They're taking up space anyway. Why don't you try them on?"

"'Kay," Iruka trotted of. As soon as he was out of ear shot Neji asked.

"What did the doctor say?"

"They can't even tell." Naruto hissed.

Kakashi piped in, "I told him to wait a while."

Naruto growled, "Why are you even here Hatake? Why you care, I mean after all Iruka-sensei is, but a chunin." Naruto had a look that spelled danger in ever corner.

Kakashi sigh, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it wasn't any of his business."

"Idiot," Naruto snarled. "It is his business and you know it."

"I wonder if I truly did." Kakashi said. "I don't know what I was thinking, I only meant to say that I trusted you guys to handle yourselves but instead I said all of that and the worst part about it I didn't mean any of it."

Naruto sigh, "Isn't this the sort of thing that everybody nail me for? Not thinking before I speak?"

Kakashi sigh, he felt awful.

"You are going to apologize will you?" Naruto asked heatedly.

"I can't not in this current situation."

Naruto had an idea. "Well you can atone to your wrong doing by taking care of him." Neji took this as his cue to leave.

"Well I'll come over later to see whether he like the clothes or not." Sasuke and Sakura filed out right behind him.

When Naruto was sure they were completely alone, "If you do anything to my sensei." Naruto eyes turned red in slits. "You'll regret it." Naruto left leaving a very stun Kakashi.

………………………………………………………………………

They may have not notice, but Iruka could hear everything. Iruka had a devilish smile. Heh, heh, this is certainly going to be fun. Now what did Neji put in here?

Iruka inspected all the clothes while at the time listening to the conversation.

Iruka almost laugh at the thought of Hatake Kakashi is actually sorry. Get real; it'll be a cold day in hell before he actually shows any emotions. Iruka wanted to see his expression.

Ah, a piece of fabric caught Iruka attention. Perfect.

Stepping out of the changing room Iruka looked around to see that he was alone with Kakashi. He sigh, he wanted to show this kimono to Neji. It was a midnight blue kimono. **(Don't know much about kimonos)**

Iruka could feel Kakashi eyes o him he smiled. "Like it?"

"It's cute," he said in a non-chalant way.

"So why are you still here? I'm sure somebody is going to come and get me." Around that time he learned that he was changed into a kid again by either a strange jutsu or those needles that was probably coated in poison.

"Oh I'm going to volunteer to take care of you." Kakashi said trying to soon cheerful, but the guilt was eating him alive.

Iruka looked at him, "Are you sure you want to do that?" Kakashi looked up with cool eyes. "Wouldn't that be beneath you?"

Kakashi gaped at the child until the Hokage came in.

………………………………………………………………………

The first night was awkward. Iruka and Kakashi did nothing, but stare at each other. It was disturbing, be Kakashi usual inspecting Iruka to say something. Nope not a thing from Iruka. Just quite.

"I decided that since the chunin exam is canceled for the time being, I'm going with Jiraiya to find this Tsunade woman to see if she can cure Iruka-kun." With that Naruto left leaving a confuse Kakashi and Iruka in the doorway.

"You want to do something today?" Iruka looked at Kakashi before nodding.

Iruka smiled at the almost squirming Kakashi. It was a miracle that Kakashi had some kind of emotion.

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it. I'm going to put a poll up later on today. So watch out.**


	5. Quiet

Little Rue-chan Chapter 4 Quiet

Iruka finally manage to get away from Kakashi so he can have a little piece and quiet, but when he saw Rock Lee, he cursed. And tried to sneak away.

"It's a beautiful day don't you think, Iruka-kun," Lee said in a normal tone probably quieter then usual.

"It is," Iruka said cautiously. "Why aren't you training like you usually do?"

"Because for once I would like to have so quiet time," Lee said shutting the book he was reading. "Sometimes I get sick of all the noise and Gai-sensei is a volume gone wrong. Honestly he has to be forty, why the hell he's trying to be "Youthful"?"

Iruka despite himself laugh, "You're like that too."

Lee laugh, "I wasn't always like that, I use to speak in a normal tone. When I use to train I was always downed on because I'm only a taijutsu user and had no chakra, but I never gave up. Gai-sensei thought it was very youthful of me cheered me on, soon afterward I, too, begin cheering myself on too, but sensei took it a step further. With his usual crap."

Iruka nodded, "So why are you hiding your true self?"

Lee blinked in surprise, "Hiding my true self?" It hit him like a ton of bricks. He can't even remember when the last time he had in real silence. "I guess after people found out that I was hanging out with Gai-sensei a lot people just had that look in their eyes."

Iruka was curious, "Look?"

"Expectation."

"So people thought that you were going to be just like Gai and you did, forgetting who you were up until now. Finally realizing that you abandon or forgotten your true self, the real you, the one who likes quiet."

Lee nodded as it all became clearer to him. "Yeah, I did, but it's going to be hard to try to find quietness around my team."

"That's the spirit," I sorry I couldn't help more."

"No," Lee shook his head. "No you've done enough I'm really grateful. I really wish I can help you."

"Then be honest with your teammates," Iruka left and went home to a near frantic Kakashi.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was keeping an even closer eye on me. Iruka sniffed thinking like I'm going to be here forever, then he saw Lee and Gai-sensei coming up from different direction. Lee was reading a book; Gai-sensei was shouting something about the power of youth is with him. Apparently there were people around. Gai-sensei wasn't stupid.

"AH HOW IS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT THIS MORNING," Gai-sensei boomed.

"I'm fine, but Gai-sensei you're disturbing the other people in the park." Lee pointing at all the people that were staring at them. Gai-sensei apologizes and bounded off to go yell at other people. Lee smiled before he started to laugh and when Sakura walked up. He said in a, oh so quiet voice, "Good morning, Sakura." Went on his way leaving a flustered Sakura behind.

………………………………………………………………………

**Just to warn you the story will vary in length so don't be surprise if the chapter is short, but I will always make it up in the next chapter.**


	6. Kidnap and Cold Hearts

**I'm looking for a beta, also be sure to read the bottom. Thank you. Also my poll is still up.**

Little Rue-chan Chapter 5 Kidnap and Cold Hearts

Naruto wasn't happy. In fact he was angry, but angry wasn't right he was downright furious. He had suffered from burnt hands, chakra depletion, getting chased by the Akatsuki, bringing a stubborn hag back to Konoha, and fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto, also suffering from more wounds and trying to bat off a pervert, trying to pay debts, and for what? To come to total chaos?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Everybody hushed at the sound of a pissed off blonde. "Kakashi, I leave the village for what two weeks and you lost Iruka-sensei. Don't speak; I don't want to hear excuses I want to know what happened. How can you loose a seven year old, how could you let some Mist ninja snatch him up like that? What were you doing?"

"I was doing what you ask me to do. Iruka ask me if he can go play with some academy students and I let him."

"And where were you?" Naruto asked.

"At the playground too," Kakashi said defending himself.

"You're suppose to be a jounin, how could you have missed that?" Naruto challenge.

"They must've already been in the village." Kakashi said unsure.

"So they could've been in disguises," Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded. Naruto turned to the Hokage. "Old man, we need to hold off the chunin exam a little while longer, and we need ANBU to watch over all of the genins participating in the exam especially the mist, and also need to double the security at the gates and nobody should enter the village with out a pass and ANBU should watch over the feudal lords and council members at all times never leaving their site. It'll be bad if somebody gets killed. The academy children are probably at risk too, so all teachers should be warned, so they can plan the best course of action if something is to happen."

Everybody in the office was staring at Naruto; this simply can't be the same boy who leaps without looking. Everybody was impressed maybe he does have what it takes to become the next Hokage.

Naruto kept going, "I suggest that we pull the students, including civilian students out of school, but that would cause a commotion and we need all of this done without arousing suspicion from the mist and from the villagers. What do you think?"

"That would be the best course of plan," the Hokage agreed. "Now for the actually retrieving."

"I have a suggestion, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Rock Lee." It was certainly an odd group, but it was an efficient. Why those in particular: The Hyuuga clan was known for their bloodline the Byakugan, which resides within their eyes. They're able to see far distant, and see people chakra paths within their bodies. The Nara clan is a small one, but they make up in their brain and their blood limit is Shadow Copy. The Shikamaru is known to be extremely lazy, but he has an I.Q. over 200 hundred and he great with analyzing situation. Rock Lee is an orphan, but he trained under Might Gai the longest so he's skilled in taijutsu and he's faster then anyone in the rookie 12 and almost as fast as Might Gai himself.

The Hokage nodded and said to meet up at the west gate and head toward the south as soon as possible.

…

As soon as Naruto team was at the gates they headed out.

Naruto started off, "As you can see there was a kidnapping at the academy, Iruka-sensei. I chose you three because of your eyes, your brain, and your speed. Neji I need your eyes on at all times, Shikamaru once we get to our enemy base I need you to be able to access and come up with a plan, to get Iruka out of there. When Shikamaru come up with a plan, Lee I need you to get our target out of there as quick as possible, I'm going to be the hitter if there should be any resistance, but be prepare to fight if anything goes wrong, however Lee at all cost get Iruka-sensei out of there as so as possible." They all were surprised at how well Naruto access the mission. When they nodded Naruto continue. "We need to do this as quickly as possible, without anybody noticing, that mean this whole mission is a secret, until reveal by the Hokage himself. I'm going to give you a run down on what's happening since we'll all probably be used again." After explaining what was happening in the village and the reason why Naruto suggested to keep and eye out for the native ninjas and to report anything that was remotely suspicious.

Neji asked, "Who else knows?"

"Nobody yet, but I told the Hokage to tell Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba." Neji frowned. "Look Neji I have no rights to be saying this at all, but before I left the village to find Tsunade I asked the Hokage why you and the main branch had so much friction. And I heard about what happen. I wanted to say I'm sorry about your lost."

Neji sneered, "It wasn't fair, why my dad? So what if he was from the branch family he was my dad, it was Hiashi-sama who was supposed to die. So why him? It's the main branch fault. They took the only person I had left."

"So why are you mad at Hinata?" Naruto quiz.

"Because she's from the Main Branch and she doesn't deserve to be there either."

"You know," Naruto said, looking at Neji with hard eyes. "If everybody gets mad at people because of where they come from, then this world would truly be a rotten place. I hear the way you speak to Hinata sometimes and I find it unfair. She doesn't deserve all the heat you and her dad throw at her. You want to know why it seems that she doesn't deserve her position as heiress of the main branch? It's because since day one of her life, nobody was helping her self-esteem. All you guys did was step on her saying that she was weak and label her as useless. She does deserve her spot as Heiress of the Main Branch and as her cousin, as her brother you're supposed to help her not bring her down. I spoke to her a couple of time she's very kind and gentle hearted and she looks up to you. Don't you know every time, which is only a few, when I ask her about her family? It's never about her sister, Hinabi, or her dad. It's about you. It's always, 'Neji-nee-sama doesn't look well,' or 'Neji-nee-sama almost mastered the rotation.'" Neji looked shock. "She's always watching over you. She's the one who brings you your lunches; she's the one who carries you home when you're pasted out on the training, and she's the one who always take care of you when you're sick." Neji look really bad.

Shikamaru and Lee looked at each other and stayed quiet. They were really impressed at the way Naruto opened Neji eyes at the truth and at his wrong doing. They just hope that Neji will apologize when they get back to the village. It's about time these Hyuugas start treating each other a little better.

………………………………………………………………………

**Attention:**** Attention:**

**O.M.G, I can't believe I wrote over a thousand words. But I did promise that the chapters were going to be a little longer. And I bet you guys didn't see that coming. **

**P.S. These anonymous reviewers are ruining other people chances of reviewing. I don't mind you guy****s reviewing, but if you guys don't have anything nice to say, then don't waste my space or my time. If you anonymous reviewers have something bad to say such as this: **_Surprise, surprise. A naruto fanfic writer who writes twilight stories, too. sigh...tell you what. get a sexchange, then screw a ton of dudes. I will never understand why you adolescent girls are so attached to yaoi. You are an embarrassment to your gender, to English, to Texas. Apologise to the Govenor, then get a boyfriend. And for heaven's sake- stop writing! You're the little choo-choo that simply CAN'T! I hope that helps._

**Or this:**

I didn't read the story after I saw the pairing. Jesus Christ. You suck. It's because of shitlovers like you that has a bad name. Go suck an egg- I'm pretty sure your'e not good at anything else. I mean, come on; this is an insult to the entire Naruto series...no, this is a slap in the face of writing. Be ashamed, authoress. This gross incompetence may leak out into your real life. Stop now! Your'e only embarrassing yourself!

**Or this:**

All I have to say is that this fanfic is pretty stupid and lets not forget how very predictable this whole plot is, it really made me cringe. As you've probably noticed already, this isn't a some sort of request begging you to update...please don't, but this is me begging you to stop writing such drivvel and ruining the english language.

**Then I don't want to read it. I can take constructive ****criticism, I can take that maybe you just don't like this story in particular, because maybe it is predictable or it's silly or you perfer other pairings. But anybody with enough common sense wouldn't even go on this site with these pairs, because it's just defying the laws of common sense.**

**If you guys can't say anything nice, and constructive****, to where any of my stories may suit your interest then don't say anything at all. **

**Frankly it doesn't bother me, but as some of you say it's insulting to other authors too.**** You're insulting other people too. Just keep that in mind.**

**Thank you.**

………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6 Truth**


	7. Truth

**Thank you for those reviews. As I said before I could care less, but there is a such thing as taking things a bit too far, and I won't give up my stories. Did you know that stop teaching actual English in eighth grade. Ha, ha, that's why my grammar sucks. And English is my native language. If I remember all I did get was B's and C's. Pathetic isn't it. But I was a trooper yes I was. If they taught actual English in high school maybe I could've done better. But I'm trying my hardest and I need your help. So please anybody who is willing to beta my story it would be greatly appreciated. One reviewer said that Naruto being over-dramatic I call that being a worry wart. However there are times when I think Naruto being overly dramatic too, when I realize, "Idiot you're the one writing him." Ha, silly me. 'Thunk on the head.' Thank you for also tell me the difference between Nii and Nee **

Little Rue-chan Chapter 6 Truth

It's has been almost three hours since Naruto group left and needless to say everybody is worried. Even though the group was suited for the job, there were also flaws to. Like Nara can be lazy, Lee can be loud, so can Naruto and he's a hot-head also short tempered, and Neji can be a self-center, arrogant jerk, but then again it runs in the family, but it'd skipped a generation.

The Hokage looked at me, and sigh, "Have a little faith in the boys, they can do it. They're all tough despite their flaws."

"Yeah I still can't help, but worry. This is all my fault. If I just didn't say that to him. We wouldn't be going through this."

The Hokage agreed, "True, but if you didn't say it. We would be completely oblivious what's happening right now. However you still need to apologize to him though. What you did say was mean and hurtful, but we all know that you didn't mean it. When Iruka come back, Tsunade will fix him up."

Kakashi nodded.

………………………………………………………………………

They didn't know about Umino Iruka. If one had a say, they would say, 'He was the master of escaping.'

Iruka was in cage. He growled at the fact they were treating him like an animal and they were stupid enough to leave him alone.

He remembered the first hour. They all yelled and screamed and kicked at his cage. They said that they were going to make him rot for killing their leader. Iruka says he doesn't even know what they're talking about but they don't believe him.

Iruka smirked as they underestimated him. Iruka took out a hair pin. Because he was seven he couldn't control his chakra yet.

Clink, he cursed. They can probably could here him. He undid the latch. He ran to the nearest exit only to bump into something.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Iruka looked up.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto group made it to the base. Neji reported that he saw only one person in the building, which was weird. But we entered with caution. Lee being the fast ran to the door only for it to be opened. He got into a stance and breathe a breath of relief when he fun it was only Iruka-kun.

"Well, well," he said. "Look who we have here." Iruka looked up at him with eyes ready to kill that it was almost laughable in a painful way. "Yo," Lee winked.

Iruka blinked, he smile. "Lee-kun, you scared me."  
"Ah, sorry, are you okay?"

The others started to file in. "I'm find just rattled. They wanted me to suffer because I killed there leader. I have no idea what they were talking about. It was really scary." Iruka frowned. Why, why are you doing this too me?

_You wanted to know what my world was all about, so I'm letting you get first hands. Plus it does a lot for me._

"Iruka-kun are you ready to go back home?"

Iruka nodded and got on Lee back.

...…………………………………………………………………….

Lady Tsunade did a thorough check up on Iruka. She frowned the whole way not noticing anything strange.

Lady Tsunade wrote on the clip board, she stared at him. He knew he was in trouble.

"Why?" Was all she asks.

Iruka smiled. "Why, why indeed, I don't know, I just did it." Iruka looked at Lady Tsunade. "Would you believe if there was two of me?" Lady Tsunade raised a brow. "I never was happy, well not truly happy. I found things that made my days go smoother, but I couldn't find true happiness." Iruka shrug.

"So in other words you're letting your other side stay in this world?"

Iruka smiled, "Yep, I better get going."

Tsunade cursed as Iruka changed back into Rue-chan. She wanted to know about his past. She only new two people who might know and it were that brat and the old man.

………………………………………………………………………

**I know, I know this story took quite a spin therefore confusing. I'm sure you all heard of split personalities right? It was due to extreme trauma or depression. You get the idea. Any ways the next chapter is going into his past. Sorry for the short chapter, but as usual I try to make the next chapter worth your time.**


	8. Past Woes

Little Rue-chan Chapter 7 Past Woes

Tsunade literally stormed into the Hokage office. The brat was there to, perfect.

"Ah, Tsunade perfect timing. I was just about to see if Iruka is alright." The Hokage was smoking his pipe.

"I want to know about Iruka past." She said. Naruto eyes flashed into misery and the old man sigh.

Naruto chuckle, "If you ask me I think Iruka had it a lot worst then I had."

Tsunade was confused. Worst?

Old man smoked his pipe. "You can say the Iruka's parents were slightly overbearing."

"Why?"

"Iruka parents aren't originally from here. They're from the Land of Mist, where they're from exactly from, we don't know they didn't say. For the matter it wasn't important they were refugees and they had nothing, except themselves and Iruka. Who was currently unborn." The Hokage sigh, "Iruka parents weren't full ninjas, that's how come when they were on their way to the village they were attack. They survive of course, but after Iruka were cut out, Iruka mother, Monona, was unable to have anymore children. It was saddening."

"So in other words, Iruka was supposed to be born sometime in early July." Tsunade declared.

The Hokage nodded solemnly. "After the incident the Uminos became more caution."

"Caution."

"More like it the third and fourth Hokage didn't step in. He would be a prisoner of his own home." Naruto said with a small smirk. "Iruka-sensei wasn't exactly a healthy he had a weak immune system coming up. I think he still does. His parents were really over protective of him. They wouldn't let him go anywhere with out their permission. If not he was stuck at home."

"It had gotten even worst when he was about eight. Iruka was playing with a bunch of academy students, when he was kidnapped from the school ground. Because Iruka wasn't familiar with the outside world, he didn't grasp the situation he was in, making him an easy target. Strange part about it was that it was him that they wanted."

Tsunade didn't know what to say.

"Iruka was a little special. In fact his whole clan was. The strange part about it was it wasn't a bloodline. It was just a certain power that was past down through generation. What it was is still unknown, yet if the power was extracted in any kind of way anybody within a mile radius would be killed." Naruto said contemplating over what he said as though he still wasn't sure.

"The Umino clan was wiped out because of it. Nobody was spared, because since it wasn't a power they can use, they weren't useful and they were dangerous." Old man took another puff. "The Mist ninjas decide to take another approach. They were going to try to get Iruka to activate his powers and then they were going to see if they could harness the powers."

"What if they had succeeded?" Tsunade really didn't want to know.

"From what little I was able to gather, if Iruka was to have activated his powers it would have been death and destruction to everything he came in contact with. Harness his powers he would've gain immortal life. That's a theory and a concept I wish not to talk nor think about. Anyways, after Iruka was retrieved. His parents locked him up in his room and forbade anyone from coming into their home. So if ANBU had wanted to have meetings it was anywhere, but their home. Not even I was allowed there."

"One night, an ANBU manage to sneak to Iruka's window and talk to him. He took notes on Iruka behavior and that's was when we found out about Iruka other side Rue-chan. Rue-chan was different it was like he knew everything more then what Iruka knows. It was slightly unnerving when he looked at us with those eyes." The Hokage old frame shuddered. "When his parents died, he wasn't sad, mad, or upset in any kind of way. It was like at that exact moment Rue-chan changed back into Iruka the one who had no clear knowledge of the real world."

Naruto added, "After a few years of getting to know to what the outside world was like and make new friends. Iruka-sensei decided to become a ninja. Originally, old man didn't want him to, but he wanted Iruka to live a better happier life, but old man let him do it. Iruka-sensei graduated from the top of his class and could've easily made jounin, but he decline. Nobody seen Rue-chan every since his parents died right, old man?"

The Hokage nodded. "It's a shame to see Rue-chan back. I wonder what struck him this time."

"Loneliness." Tsunade said.

"Loneliness," the two echoed.

"Iruka-sensei, came back to talk to me, during our conversation he talked about being lonely and only finding things to make his life go easier." Tsunade hurried up and said, "But I'm not sure who he was referring to, it could be Rue-chan."

"Well," Naruto said. "Then it's up to us to make him happy."

"What," was the only genius reply the Hokage and the doctor could come up with.

"Well Rue-chan had to been lonely after being coped up inside of Iruka for so many years and it must've have been when Iruka was at his most vulnerable when Rue-chan was decide to come. So we should try to let Rue-chan have as much fun as possible at the same time letting him know he's not alone. Then maybe Rue-chan will disappear knowing he had a good time."

The plan was brilliant, but there was no need to point out the flaws in the plan, it was obvious. However it was their best shot.

Naruto left out in full speed leaving Tsunade and the Hokage alone.

"I hope it works, because if something goes wrong they we might lose Iruka forever."

………………………………………………………………………

**Alright this was a little difficult for me to write, but I did it. Enjoy.**


	9. Operation Happiness

Little Rue-chan Chapter 8 Operation Happiness

Sasuke twitch one; twitch two before he finally said something. "So you mean to say that everybody is going through this because Iruka-sensei is lonely." He was skeptic about the whole thing. About Naruto told his about his so call theory Sasuke just refused to believe it. Iruka-sensei can't be lonely, he has the dobe, he had his students, he had the annoying jounins and chunins. He had the Hokage. He refuse to believe Iruka-sensei was lonely. The sheer thought of his favorite sensei was lonely was just mortifying.

Naruto sigh, "No, Sasuke, it's not sensei whose lonely it's Rue-chan who's lonely." Sasuke growled at the fact that Naruto was talking to him like a retarded child. **(I hate using that word, but we all know Sasuke would be the one to say it.) **

"So in other words," Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura jump at Shino voice. "Iruka has a split personality." It was a fact.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time Rue-chan came out, but that's a story for another time."

Sakura being Sakura disregarded what Naruto said or she was trying to act smart. "We are trying to help Iruka- sensei, so why won't you tell us anything else?"

"Because it isn't a story everybody can know and it's not mines to tell. If push come to shove I'll tell you, but it's not that bad. It depends on how you take it."

Everybody thought, '_It had to been bad enough for him to create Rue-chan.'_

Naruto sigh, he wanted nothing more to do, but to go home and take a nap; however he had to keep this fly ball personality going. "Look I know some of you may not like it," Naruto looked at a few people. "And it might be beneath you," Naruto eyes met Sasuke, and Neji, and a few others. "We owe it to Iruka-sensei he has done a lot for us." The group nodded. "Why don't we all go back to what we were doing and think about it? You know, for the ones who want to help."

Everybody left one by one. Sasuke leaned against a tree. He couldn't believe it. He wants to help, but he would never admit it to them. It would be humiliating. He means it wouldn't be Uchiha like to actually at considerate of others.

"You know people wouldn't assume you don't care if you didn't act all high and mighty, with the, 'you're beneath me' attitude." Speak of the devil.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said and Rue-kun rolled his eyes. "Iruka-kun."

"See mister anti-social?"

Sasuke snorted, "Big words for somebody so short."

Iruka countered, "Small words for somebody with low self-esteem."

Sasuke stared. 'Yeesh if that didn't get him nothing will.'

"You don't have to rub it in. I got almost little to no confidence in anything. I'm lucky enough to be able to keep it together when I'm on mission. I don't know what I'm going to do about the chunin exam. I'm through."

"Yet, you're still going to do it?" Rue-chan challenge.

"I'm not going to let them down. We came this far." Even though he said it with much conviction he still wavered.

"But if your friends are your friends they'll understand if you're not ready. It takes courage to admit it; you should really stop with this whole Uchiha pride your going to get yourself killed. Not only you your teammates too." Sasuke winced and breathe out as he felt tears roll down his eyes. "How about we go through a little time genjutsu? Let's see where your problems are let you remember." Rue-chan slaps a palm on Sasuke head that immediately went to sleep.

_**Iruka: Poor Sasuke. He had such a hard life. While everybody thought he had it all. He had nothing, but himself. **_

Rue-chan nodded. He forgot what caused his problems, who helped him through it, and who destroyed it all. Also he forgot his main goal in life why he wanted to get stronger.

_**It only takes one thing to change and you end up losing site of the things that means the most to you.**_

Rue-chan nodded again. "He just needs to be reminded of those things. Maybe he will live a little bit longer, be a little bit happier."

_**Shall we watch over him?**_

Rue-chan shook his head, No I think this is something he should go through by himself. Rue-chan got up and chuckled. It's too bad they don't understand what's really wrong with me. In some since I don't know what's wrong with me either. Maybe I'm lonely, maybe I'm unhappy, or maybe I'm tired of my former students running around unhappy.

_**Iruka chuckled, I was watching over Naruto, when he was coming to save you. Did you know that he gave Neji a good talking to before they got you? I never had seen the Hyuuga look so miserable. **_

Naruto can be a little sensitive when it comes to other people feelings.

_**One would call his dramatic. **_

The two chuckled.

_**Let's go see what the other rookies were doing.**_

............................................................................................................

**Dreamscape:**

_**There was a small boy and a group of people. The boy looks a lot like Sasuke, but that kid looked much too happy or maybe he was hiding how sad he was. He felt he didn't belong. He wasn't as smart or as strong as his brother was when he was his age, but Sasuke was trying his hardest.**_

_**His brother, Itachi, seemed to have always been with him, but it was hard to tell. He was always so distant to the clingy Sasuke.**_

_**His dad never paid attention to him, his mom, well Sasuke always wondered if she really understood him.**_

_**When his dad did take notice of him, it was only to comment on how weak he was. Or to compare him to his older brother. Sasuke remember how much he love and admire his older brother. Though he never really paid attention to Sasuke because of their dad.**_

_**Sasuke met up with Naruto for the first time. Naruto was an angel on earth with his bright smile and high spirits. He taught Sasuke that sometimes being a ninja isn't for everybody, if it was and things are still not going right for the person. It's that we're either doing it for the wrong reasons or person. **_

_**Naruto opened Sasuke eyes. He realizes that he would always protect that dobe of his. It was the beginning of a beautiful bond.**_

_**The two were inseparable and the more days they spent together the more days that Sasuke got better in his studies. Enough for his dad to notice and get praise y him and Itachi, but it didn't matter the only person he wanted praise from was Naruto it was the only thing that matter.**_

_**Time was good as it came to an end. Itachi and dad was acting weird and Itachi killed their clan. **_

"_**Foolish brother you're weak."**_

"_**You don't have enough to ever kill me."**_

………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke woke up to find it was well into the night. He felt something wet slide down his face and realize he was crying. Stupid, he thought. He forgot who helped him in the first place. He forgot who he wanted to get strong for. It was Naruto who made his descending heart fly again.

There was a crunch behind him. "I haven't seen you cry in years. I missed the way you showed your emotions Sa-chan." It was Naruto, he smile that warm smile. It wasn't that big idiotic one; it was just a serene smile that kept him calm and let him know he was wanted, need.

Sasuke openly wept in Naruto arms. "There, there, it's alright, Sa-chan."

………………………………………………………………………

A small figure was hidden in the trees. The figure was smiling and laughs.

"So he finally remembered."

_**Not really. He may have remembered, but now it's up to him to see if which goal is up for. To protect his love one or kill Itachi.**_

That's going to be a tough one. After all it looks like Sasuke would be willing to break a bond to kill Itachi.

_**That may be so, but I have a plan.**_

............................................................................................................

**That was a hard chapter. I mean Sasuke is hard to understand. It makes you wonder whether Sasuke care or he doesn't or if that's what he wants us to think. Incredibly, but fun.**

**Attention: Attention:**

**Who character should I do next?**

**I was thinking Shino, but I was also thinking Sakura.**

**One of these two were going to fall in love or have a very horrible accident.**

**Although I really want to do Shino.**

**What about you?**

***Please as soon as you finish reading this chapter. I would really like to know your answer. The sooner I know the faster the next chapter.**


	10. Silent Love

**Well here you go the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

Little Rue-chan Chapter 9 Silent Love

Man today is beautiful. It's not too hot; it's not too cold it's just right. Rue-chan never seen so many butterflies flutter all in one place. The weird part about it was that they were all gathering at the hospital.

"Nice day isn't it," Rue-chan scowled as Kakashi got closer to him. After running away from Kakashi a few time. The Hokage and Naruto were gunning for his ass. Serves Kakashi right.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi sighed as Iruka-sensei scowled at him again. This kid can't really hate me that much. It's not possible. Kakashi tried to be nice to him, but this kid, no wonder Naruto was so stubborn.

Iruka-sensei snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts, "Why are you constantly following me?"

"Because I volunteered to watch you, didn't I make that clear?" Kakashi asked curiously wondering if Iruka-sensei forgot.

Iruka-sensei had frowned, "You volunteered, but the Hokage and Naruto-kun make it seem like it's more then just volunteer service."

Kakashi might as well tell the truth. It would just make things even more difficult if he go and ask Naruto himself.

"I'm doing this because it was my fault that this happened." Kakashi shook his head. "No that's not it was because I said something that I said something I shouldn't that I shouldn't and I felt that the only way I could make up for it was to watch you?" Kakashi was so happy with what he said that he was completely floored with what Iruka-sensei said next.

"This guy is Iruka right? Then you're stupid." Kakashi eyes widen. "Everybody keeps talking about this Iruka-sensei like he's the Ark Angel Michael himself. Iruka-sensei is kind man. Iruka-sensei he's so sweet. Iruka-sensei this and Iruka-sensei that. You guys talk about how great and nice the man is, so he doesn't seem to be the one to hold grudges." Iruka-sensei not Rue-chan, but Iruka-sensei looked at him. "I don't hold grudges Kakashi-san, so I forgive you. I do really wish you stop beating yourself up over a tiny mishap. It was clear you didn't mean any of it and I saw it even when I left out of the room. However, there's still no denying I was upset, but I'm over it and you should move on." Iruka-sensei smiled. "But, if you still feel so guilty about it, let me stay until this is all over. Okay?" Kakashi-sensei nodded. "Well I over stayed so I should get going. See ya."

Kakashi snapped out of it. "W- Wait!" But he was gone.

Rue-chan stared at Kakashi with an aggravated look and snorted.

Kakashi chuckled, "I just remember that I had to report to the Hokage, so you'll have to play by yourself today." Rue-chan eyes widen. "But if you get into trouble I'll have to tie you to my waist."

………………………………………………………………………

Rue-chan smiled as Kakashi poofed away.

Since when did you decide to forgive him?

_**Iruka snorted, I always forgave him. He just didn't notice. Besides he learned his lesson didn't he?**_

I guess not everybody witness your kindness or don't understand it.

_**It's a shame because people like Kakashi and Itachi manage to stray from the world because of that. If I was the Hokage I would make sure that nobody should go through what they did**_

In some odd sense we don't have to worry about it.

_**No not really.**_

As much as I enjoy this world, I can't stay here forever

_**I know.**_

People miss you

_**I know, but…**_

But you're trying to change the ways everybody think of each other.

_**Yeah, I just want everybody to protect each other I've seen what happen to "friends" on the field. They didn't trust each other on the field enough to know they have each other back. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, are all to thick-head, short-temper to cooperate with each other enough. Hinata, barely has confidence and Shino rarely talks at all Neji had a superior complex. Lee was hiding the fact that he was actually a quite person. Shikamaru is lazy and he doesn't have the right motivation. Everybody has a problem that'll be fixed on their own or need a push. Before I come back I have two or three more people to help after that I'll come back. **_

Rue-chan sigh, I hope you keep your word.

_**You know I always do.**_

Rue-chan snorted at the teacher's indignant response. Hey isn't that Shino. He saw an almost invisible figure behind a tree looking at something. I wonder what he is doing.

"Shino-kun," The poor boy literally jumped out of his skin before he'd pulled him down Rue-chan looked up and saw a girl look their direction. The girl was so pretty, yet it was obvious she was sick.

"Well isn't she cute?" Rue-chan winked at a now flustered Shino. Honestly Rue-chan gets a kick out of making these kids fluster especially when it's not their character.

To see them fluster and showing other emotions other then indifference makes Rue-chan happy.

"So you talk to here yet?" Shino blushed.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi poofed into the Hokage office. He didn't wait to be acknowledged.

"I think Iruka-sensei will be coming back soon." The Hokage stopped his work and took notice Kakashi fidgeting.

"What do you mean?"

"I talk to Iruka not Rue-chan," Kakashi amended. "He said that he was going to stay until this was all over."

The Hokage eyebrow lifted a bit. "I think that Rue-chan will go a way when the Chunin exams are over, but I'm worried."

"How so?"

"Iruka's mind is in a fragile state and if something traumatic was to happened will he's in Rue-chan form we may lose Iruka forever.

The Hokage was getting to old for this

………………………………………………………………………

Rue-chan snapped, "Jeez I'd never pegged you as the coward type." It was another fine day and the butterflies gathered at the hospital again. The girl looked a little better as in having colors in her cheeks. Shino and Rue-chan were behind a tree getting ready for a surprise date. Rue-chan and Shino stayed up all night to fix the lunch they have for he and that girl whose apparent name is Miranda out on a date.

"Shino," Rue-chan growled at the figure who was trying to slink back into the shadows. "Shino this girl been in the hospital for her whole life to due to her heart and you watch this girl and even entertained with your bugs." Rue-chan had a feeling about something and he wanted to confirm it. "So get out there and wow her or whatever it is you teenagers do now."

With one hit Shino was out of his hiding place.

Miranda looked up and smiles, "It's nice to finally meet you Shino-kun."

………………………………………………………………………

**I like this chapter. So for the second to last** **chapter of this story. I was thinking Gaara. What do you think? But I was thinking Sakura, but…**

**What do you think?**


	11. Isomnia

Chapter 10 Insomnia

The wind swayed the trees gently into the night as the full moon shone brilliantly over the quite village. A lone figure sits on the roof by himself as his silent thirst of blood raised.

Another figure came on the came unto the roof and sat next to the figure. The sand roused and surrounded the two protectively and quietly.

"Why are you still awake?" The figure asked.

"The same reason why you're awake Gaara." Rue-chan answered. "My heart is trouble by something."

"And what is troubling you?"

"You."

Gaara sneered. "We already talked about this-"

"And you weren't listening. You don't need my help, what you need is somebody who doesn't give up no matter what." Rue-chan snorted. "I given up so many times that I found it funny, yet I can't help but get back on my feet when he's around. He's everybody light." Rue-chan held his hands out. "He's the one who never gives no matter how hard he's knock down. He don't look at yesterday wondering and wishing if it could've been instead he looks at his tomorrows hoping and making more promises. Sometimes I wish I could forgive my yesterdays and love my tomorrows, but I don't, but I live anyway because somebody will help me forgive my yesterdays and so I can love my tomorrows. What I say to you now may not matter instead you'll probably push it out of your mind, but don't give up. There's somebody out there to make a difference in your life and when they do I hope you'll be happy."

Gaara looked at Rue-chan in a different light, "You say that like you know what my future is."

Rue-chan smile, "I'm only man I can't tell you your future I can only predict and hope something goes right."

Gaara ponder those words before he left he said, "You speak like we won't see you again."

Rue-chan teased, "Oh are you worried?"

"Hn," was Gaara response.

Rue-chan ruffled Gaara hair and earned a half-hearted glare. "Don't worry I spent my share of time being lonely to. Nobody understood what I truly felt, but I was always happy. I'm not real, I'm Iruka lonely childhood. That's why when I was pushed out I took the form of the young Iruka, Rue-chan. I was lonely I always have been, even when I was surrounded by so many people. I couldn't forgive my yesterdays and love my tomorrows like Iruka did. I was dragging him down and he so graciously let me take over his body because he knew that no matter what happened to me his people would care for me. I wasn't lonely anymore plus it was thanks to Kakashi I was brought here."

Gaara grabbed Rue-chan into a hug. "I'm glad some people are opened minded like you."

"I pray that maybe you can be happy too and your spirit won't be so restless anymore."

Gaara stared not sure what to say so he said what was in his heart. "Thank you."

………………………………………………………………………

The Chunin Exams were back on after wishing their students good luck in their first exam the teachers and Rue-chan went to the lounge to wait it out.

Everybody was worry about Rue-chan he wasn't his usual bubbly self.

Kakashi spoke first, "Rue-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Besides the fact that Naruto might've met his match? The kid was never book smart." Rue-chan chuckled at Kakashi poor attempt to make a joke.

"No maybe I'm just worrying to much." Rue-chan apologetically.

Kakashi sigh, "Don't worry too much they all work hard, in fact they all seemed more motivated then before. I wonder what happen."

Rue-chan smiled and thought maybe he was being paranoid.

_**No you're not. I can sense a great disturbance in the air. We need to inform the Hokage.**_

Are you sure?

_**Positive.**_

Rue-chan looked at Kakashi, "I'm going out for a while." Kakashi gave him a curious look before shrugging.

This is not good. I can feel it too. We got to get the Hokage to cancel the exam all together.

_**I can't tell you exactly what it is, but if we don't tell this might end badly.**_

Rue-chan stormed by the ANBU who were surprised at how the kid appeared. Then they remember that it wasn't an ordinary child, but Iruka-sensei.

"Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you." The Hokage looked up startled.

"Come in Rue-chan, what can I help you with?"

"You need to cancel the chunin exam." The Hokage stared. "Surely you've notice the disturbance going on around."

"Yes I've have and I have the ANBU on guard."

"With all do respect that's not enough. We have to-."

"Rue-chan I know you're worried, but we got it under control."

Rue-chan growled, "Yeah we'll see how under control you have it when somebody on the outside kill somebody else's ninja on their opponents ground." The Hokage eyebrows shot upward. "Oh yeah that'll be embarrassing and the village ninjas who were killed would find it a perfect opportunity to wage war. And with all these guess ninjas here, we would be no match for "all" of them."

The Hokage consider what Iruka said and he was right. Anything outside the chunin test would be a disaster.

"Look the best thing to is to postpone the Chunin exam until later on the year when we're absolutely sure that the danger has past."

The Hokage thought about. He thought about all the possibilities of letting the exam continue or postponing it. He knew Rue-chan was right. Not even the contract could prevent the war from happening when we might be in the middle one.

Just as the Hokage was about to say something and explosion went out and all hell broke loose.

………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you have it. The last chapter is coming up. To think my story was almost as popular as, "When Lightning Strike."**

**I'm considering doing another story maybe a modern or a time-fic.**

**The last chapter, "Goodbye Rue-chan."**


	12. Goodbye

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but it wouldn't work if I tried to extend it. I decided to let it go with a mutual ending. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 11 Goodbye

The explosion rocked the entire building. The ANBU came into the room and they stood guard over the Hokage, but Rue-chan jumped out the window.

It looks like it time for you to step out now, Rue-chan thought.

_**I guess it is.**_

Thank you for letting me spend time in your world.

_**Hey it's not my world it's ours.**_

But…

_**But nothing, Iruka said wrapping invisible arms around the small body. I take care of any and everything even if it's just a figment of my mind. You hold life and I chose to help. Besides you're apart of me, so of course I'll help.**_

Thanks for everything. I think your mind can be at ease since you live a childhood life to an extent.

Rue-chan smiled as fog covered his body a scent of sea air hit everybody nose as they heard a shout…

**Sea- Dragon Water Style Jutsu.**

………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you guys like my story thank you all for supporting me to the very end. **

**I'm thinking of a new story and it's definitely will be a little love here and there, however I'm going to put a poll up. I would like for your guys open: **_**Should I stop writing new stories to catch up with my old ones or its okay to write a new one as long as you updates the old ones. **_

**Feel free to make requests.**

**Sayonara…**


End file.
